Fire and Ice
by KorrinaTheAwesome
Summary: Korrina, Queen Elsa and Jack Frost's daughter, was born with the power of flames. Can she keep her family safe, or will she be skating on thin ice?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

"Thirteen years ago, I was born to the most beautiful, amazing mother, and the kindest, most awesome father. They said my hair was as golden as honey that shimmered, and hazel eyes that glowed, even in the dark, like my personality. I wouldn't dream of having it any other way." I said. It was my thirteenth birthday, and I was going to make it epic.

Ever since I was little, I loved to watch Mama and Papa use their cool icy powers. My mother was Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and my father was Jack Frost. So I was a princess, like Aunt Anna. But whenever I watched Mom and Dad use their powers, I couldn't help but wish I was like them.

My hair was much darker than Mom or Dad's, but they thought it was just a touch of Aunt Anna's red-headed genes. The first time I cried, the tears sizzled as they reached the ground. It was terrifying, and especially when I was only a baby. Mom and Dad would always worry about me, and overprotect me, but not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Now was my chance to show my parents that I didn't need them to baby sit me anymore. I wanted to be able to go out and play on my own. Their constant overprotection was getting almost annoying. So here's what I did.

At my thirteenth birthday party, I decided I was going to take off the uncomfortable tin foil gloves they always made me wear. I always thought that my parents just never wanted me to burn myself. The second I took off the first glove was like starting a new life. Uncle Olaf gave me an odd but cheerful look when he walked over to me, and he watched as I took off the glove. "This is going to be cool." I said to myself.

I stretched my arms and looked over to the party going on in the other room. I was in my bedroom with Uncle Olaf, and I could see the almost the entire party from there, even my birthday cake. Uncle Olaf and I walked down stairs and greeted everyone.

It was getting late, but the party wasn't even halfway over. I stretched again, since I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Mama and Aunt Anna came over to me, and Aunt Anna asked, "How you enjoying your party?" while trying to swallow some chocolate. "It's the best one I've ever been to." I said back. I haven't been to very many parties, but this was by far the best. I yawned, but I was definitely not tired.

Papa came over to me as Mama and Aunt Anna left, and he patted me on the back. "Happy birthday, Korrina," he said as he was handing me some chocolate. "Thanks, Papa." I said while taking the chocolate and shoving it in my face, like Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff did a lot. It slightly melted in my hands, but I still ate it. "Yum!" I said, and Papa and I went to go mingle with other guests.

Every now and then, especially when I was meeting someone, my hands would get extremely sweaty and hot, but I just ignored it. I just thought it was because I was nervous. My golden hair and bright hazel eyes shimmered every time I met someone new. But then something not so cool happened.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" I screamed in my head over and over as I paced around my room. Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff were trying to calm me down. I had left the party for a little bit after I had done something really bad.

Mama and Papa knew how I loved to watch them use their powers. So they put on a little ice show. "This is so COOL!" Uncle Kristoff said as he nudged Aunt Anna and me. "Knock off the jokes, Kristoff," Aunt Anna said. I just giggled.

Mama and Papa were doing one really neat trick that they had showed me several times, but never did in front of anyone else. They had to combine their powers together, and everyone watched in awe as they formed a picture of me with thousands of little snowflakes. "Look at that!" "Wow!" The crowd cheered and I was so proud of Mama and Papa. "Look! Look!" I shouted to my friends and pointed to the amazing ice. At that moment, a flame burst out of my hand and hit the ice. It all melted into a puddle and splashed onto everyone. People were looking for the culprit of the flame, and I just ran straight up to my room.

"Korrina! Korrina!" Mama and Papa were shouting and looking for me. Then I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I weakly replied. "Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff," was the answer. "Come in…" I said, and Uncle Kristoff opened the door.

"I didn't mean to…" I said, staring into space. I explained what had happened during the ice show, and Aunt Anna had a moment of realization. "Your mother told us about this, remember Kristoff?" she said, and it seemed she was talking more to herself than to my uncle. "Did you know, Korrina?" Uncle Kristoff said to me as Aunt Anna was trying to figure things out and mumbling to herself.

"I didn't think that the gloves were that important…" I said to my aunt and uncle. They nodded and asked a few more questions. After answering most of them with "I don't know," I changed out of my damp dress and into a shorter, more summer-like dress. I pulled on my aqua cloak and headed out of the castle. "Where you going?" Uncle Olaf asked as I walked out the door. "Somewhere where I won't melt everything I see." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

I took out my gloves and started to put one of them on. I thought of my parents, of my aunt and uncles, of the Guardians that came every now and then when they needed Papa, and everyone in Arendelle. "It's for the best." I said to myself.

I thought of Mama and Papa's smiling faces, but then I thought of the horror I had brought them with tears that evaporated from my face. I kept walking, my cloak flailing wildly behind me from the wind. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but I knew I couldn't stay in Arendelle. I bumped into a few people, but I just walked past. A guard saw me and asked what I was doing. I told him that I was on Queen's orders to deliver something to a shop. He let me be, and I walked out to the edge of the fjord. I thought, "If I try to step on it, it'll just evaporate." I looked over and saw the main bridge and the harbor. "Duh," I thought to myself. I walked over to the port, and the flames inside of me were burning hotter than ever. I hopped into a small boat, the one that Hans had run Aunt Anna into, and sat there for a moment. I was thinking about where I was going to go. "I could just sail across the fjord…" I thought. Then I remembered something. "Mama's old ice castle!" I said in a whisper.

I hopped out of the boat to do one thing before I left Arendelle. I took out a piece of paper and burned a few holes shape like letters into it. I wrote,

"Dear Mama, Papa, and whomever else, I've left Arendelle so that I could keep you all safe from my fire. I don't want anyone getting hurt, so I'm going to live in the mountains. Goodbye. Love, Korrina."

"I think that'll do well," I mumbled to myself. "Guard! Could you give this to the Queen?" I shouted as I ran over to the guard that had question me earlier. "Yes, your majesty," was his reply, as all of the guards say.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

I headed back to the boat while the guard marched towards the castle. I stepped into the boat and set fire to the rope tying it to the port. Once it broke, I paddled the boat by heating the air behind me. The boat ride went rather quickly. I tied the remaining frayed edges of the rope to a nearby tree and headed into the mountains. I soon reached the part that Mama had her musical number at. I started to hum the tune she'd always sing to me as a lullaby.

I started to think about Arendelle, and I looked over my shoulder to see that it was just a small dot in the distance. I walked up to the icy stairs of Mama's castle and stared at them. I was expecting to see Marshmallow come to greet me, but the castle was isolated. I pushed open the surprisingly light doors, and waltzed up to the balcony. There I just looked out to the Man on the Moon, and I could feel Sandy cast a sleepy spell on me. I fell asleep on the partially broken balcony.

When I woke, the sun was just rising and the light passed beautifully through the clear ice walls. I took a tour of the castle, and there were many more rooms than I thought there would be. None of them had any furniture, but the walls were decorated with beautiful snowflakes. I thought of Mama and Papa, and I started to whimper a bit. Then I started crying and pacing around the room. The snowflakes started to melt as I walked to the base floor, thinking about all of the family I had left behind.

Another day passed, but this time, I saw the Northern Lights up in the sky. I knew this meant there was something very wrong, and Papa was going to be involved. I slept on the base floor of the castle, since the balcony and most of the other rooms had started to melt and had become unstable. Instead of Sandy's happy dreams, I just decided to stay awake out of fear that the whole castle would melt while I slept. The next morning, there was a knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

The door opened, and the light of the sun was blinding. "Who is it?" I called, though I was only a few feet from the door. "Korrina, are you here?" said a voice. I couldn't tell whose it was.

Then, a tall man with yellow eyes sauntered to where I was sitting on the ice floor, with a glance at the small puddles of water here and there. "May you be Korrina?" the man said. "Who are you? My parents told me not to talk to strangers. Wait, why am I still talking?" I said.

"I'm Pitch Black. I'm always on your father's mind, you could call us, perhaps, friends?" he said, which slightly scared me, and sent shivers down my spine. "How can my awesome dad be associated with someone like you?" I shot back at him, and he looked a bit taken aback. "Well, we were in business a little while ago, and your mother is also another business partner," he said.

"So why are you here?" I snarled, and he gave a calm reply, though I think he would've wanted to tear me up. "I'm here for you." "What do you mean?" I said unsteadily. "Your parents are both comrades of mine, why don't you be too?" he said, and a smirk spread across his face. "What do you mean?" I said, and silence followed. After a moment I broke the silence and repeated, more fiercely, "What do you mean?"

His malicious smile frightened me, but I stood my ground. "Heat and terror, sound like a good match-up?" he said slowly. "What do you mean?" I said again. He never seemed to fully answer my questions, as if he were hiding something. "Would you like to go into business with me?" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

I bet Papa was having it rough with his Guardian business.

"Jack, you're late!" North yelled. Jack rushed into the grand hall, where the other Guardians were already gathered. "Sorry, family business." Jack said, as he stopped to catch his breath. "Oi, how is the lil' tyke, Korrina, was it?" EB said. "Yeah, she's fine, she just wandered off into the mountains, so we had to look for her for a little bit, so I was late," was Jack's basic explanation of the story. "Oh, that's too bad," said Tooth, and Sandy nodded. "But now we've got real business," boomed North, and they all turned towards the globe in the middle of the room.

"There's been an outbreak of fear, not once, but twice. The first time was minor, so we were on guard, but this time, it's a big deal," said North. "Where's the problem?" Jack said, curious but serious. Tooth pointed to the spot on the globe, right around Arendelle. "Oh no," Jack mumbled to himself.

Jack knew what the problems were. The first was Elsa's storm, with Anna being frozen. The second must have been Korrina running away into the mountains. Jack figured that, since her powers are of flames instead of ice, Korrina was more of a threat. This would've caused more fear in the kingdom, and more "power for Pitch," Jack said aloud.

Each of the Guardians looked at him oddly, and Jack explained himself. EB said, "Oi mate, lil' Korrina's in trouble!" "We better go, now," Jack said, knowing that his daughter's life very well may be at risk.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

"I still don't understand why you're here," I said to Pitch. The sun had already set again, and though it had been a few days, I wasn't hungry or tired. It was like living a nightmare. "Here's something that you might understand," Pitch said quite louder than his previous tone. He must have thought I was playing dumb when the cast some black sand towards me, and it surrounded me in a nightmare.

I woke with a fright on my bed in Arendelle. "Oh, it was all just a dream," I mumbled to myself. Then I sat up with a start. I got out of bed and ran to my parents' room. I knocked loudly on the door, but didn't wait for a reply before walking in. The note I had left them was laying on their bed, and a picture of when I was little sitting beside it.

"I wish I knew about it before it happened," I mumbled. How could my parents not have told me that I have fire powers? I could have accidently burnt the kingdom to ashes! These kinds of things are what I would have liked to know instead of something stupid like the few words of Spanish that I know. "They must have both been pretty good at keeping secrets," I mumbled, and the room I was standing in started to fall apart.

"Stupid dark magic," I said, a bit louder than a whisper. Next the dream turned to when I was seven years old. This is when Mama and Papa first introduced the tin foil gloves.

"What are these for?" I could hear my younger self say. My parents lied straight to my face. "They're just because they look so great on you!" Papa said. He talked with not a crack in his voice, not a hesitation, as if he had no regrets.

Mama had set off a giant blizzard in the middle of summer and she got in barely any trouble. Now I was suffering this nightmare, and had been lied to by my own parents. I wasn't sure how much more of Pitch's magic I could take before trying to break out.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Sometimes I wonder how Arendelle is doing.

"Your majesty," a guard said to Elsa. "Any news of Korrina?" she said desperately. Jack wasn't there to calm her down, and Anna was such a mess, it took Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven to keep her from breaking down more than twice an hour.

"We have found Korrina, but she was unconscious," said the guard. "Bring her in!" Elsa said frantically. Another guard came in, with Korrina limp in his arms. "Bring her here," Elsa managed to get those words out before letting a few tears trickle down her face. She had faced something like this before, and she knew the cause.

Korrina had been asleep for more than a day since Pitch first put the spell on her. She had not even stirred in the guard's arms as he carried her from the ice castle back to Arendelle. Elsa had been visiting her room constantly, putting her hand in Korrina's. Even though she was motionless, just having Korrina at home was a great relief to Elsa and the rest of the family. After another day of lying in bed, Elsa could see singe marks on Korrina's bed where her hands were. She knew Pitch was tormenting her daughter.


End file.
